1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to the field of message storing, managing, and searching with multiple terminals devices, users and databases in a layered security environment, more particularly to a Law Enforcement and Criminal Justice related data network environment.
2. Background of the Invention
Access to Law Enforcement and Criminal Justice data is becoming increasingly important to more authorized individuals on a daily basis. Also, new technology is providing a much wider array of physical access options for such personnel.
Due to the implementation of current Law Enforcement and Criminal Justice systems, it is difficult to provide secure, easy to use access, for authorized personnel without extensive system and software development on the physical devices used. Furthermore, the structures of the existing systems require extensive training for the end users of such systems, and are not intuitive to the user.
Coupled with the rate of technological change of devices such as personal Digital Assistants, there are many challenges for an agency that wishes to grant access from a variety of devices, with a variety of physical infrastructures, including, but not limited to, the need to develop unique applications for each device, the need to develop security procedures for each device and the need to train users on the unique characteristics of the applications that have been developed for that device.
These problems are compounded when a specific user may access data from several different devices and or locations, such as from a cell phone, a desk top or a Personal Digital Assistant.
Security is another concern. The National Crime Information Center (“NCIC”, a division within the federal Bureau of Investigation) has strict rules for the access and security of data that is accessed via their databases, and tall access must be made in compliance with the NCIC Criminal Justice Information Security policies.
Further, there is an increasing need for the permanent keeping of records of transactions with these databases for future review of historical case activity. The compiling of a permanent record presents challenges with respect to efficient and speedy access of records in such a massive database.
Thus there is a need for a system that allows a secure, intuitive access for authorized personnel to access Law Enforcement and Criminal Justice databases from any type of physical communications device with no specific software application (out side of manufacture supplied generic applications) installed on that device and without specialized training for the end users of such devices. There is further a need for a database and method of accessing that can handle the data volume anticipated for decades of use while providing fast access to the data without requiring changes in the current network infrastructure.